The present invention relates to a display screen having very large dimensions. It is used in the production of screens employed for decorative, information, animation and similar purposes for use in the open air, public places, etc.
For a considerable time cinematographic projection screens have been known and for some time also so-called "giant" screens permitting the projection of television pictures. Mosaics of video screens have also appeared.
Sophisticated technology using liquid crystals, discharge tubes, etc. have also made it possible to produce large surface flat screens.
Although satisfactory from certain respects, these procedures suffer from the disadvantage of not making it possible to produce very large screens, i.e. having a side length of several dozen meters. Screens of the projection type are unsatisfactory through lack of brightness and definition, whereas flat screens are unsatisfactory due to addressing problems.